totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas Pary i Punku
thumb|364px Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 5 Chris McLean: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów! ''Pojawiają się fragmenty ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris McLean: Nasi uczestnicy zostali uwięzieni w mroźnym Szklanym Mieście. Po pewnym czasie zrobiło się jednak barrrrdzo gorrrrąco, haha. A to wszystko przez naszego nieudolnego, samozwańczego piromana Scotta. W ostateczności to Kapelusznicy odnieśli kolejne zwycięstwo z rzędu, a Łotry miały udać się na ceremonię. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich okazało się, że Bridgette zaginęła, choć według zeznań świadków... Pojawia się portret Kota i Kapelusznika. Chris McLean: ...dobrowolnie opuściła program. Jak na złość oczywiście nie mamy nagrań. Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w swoją lewą stronę. Pojawił się Chef, który wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris McLean: Rozumiem, że dalej utrzymujesz swój bunt? Chef: '''Po prostu przechodzę do nieco konkretniejszych działań, hehe. '''Chris McLean: Eeeeh... Chef: Podwyżki i tak byś mi nie dał, więc... Chris McLean: Taa. Zmarszczył brwi. Chris McLean: W każdym razie...ekhem. Co wydarzy się dzisiejszego dnia? Gdzie przeniesiemy się dzisiaj? Jakie tortury na nas czekają? I najważniejsze...Kto poniesie klęskę? Zostańcie z nami i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Krainie Czarów!!! Autobus Chefa, noc Zgodnie ze słowem Chrisa, obie drużyny tej nocy mogły spędzić noc w autobusie. Dzięki wszelakim nowoczesnym ulepszeniom, czternastka uczestników pomieściła się tam bez problemu wraz z rozłożonymi fotelami. Po chwili jednak za kierownicą autobusu pojawił się Kapelusznik wraz z Kotem, który przysiadł na jego ramieniu. Kapelusznik:' Czego to już ci ludzie nie wymyślą. Odparł z entuzjazmem, przyglądając się kierownicy i całej desce rozdzielczej. Kot położył swoją puchatą łapkę na jego Kapeluszu i zaczął bawić się jego wystającymi zdobieniami. Kot: Mru, mówiłeś, że umiesz to prowadzić! Kapelusznik: '''Bo to tak prosto wyglądało, kiedy ktoś inny prowadził... '''Kot: ...ja tego nie poprowadzę! Jestem tylko kotem! Pokazał swoje łapki. Kot: Nie mam nawet kciuków! Kapelusznik: Eh, więc będziemy musieli przełożyć naszą wyprawę po herbatkę. Posmutniał. Kot: A szkoda. Od tej całej teleportacji wszystkie cukrowe myszy przewracają mi się w żołądku. Khe...Khe... Kapelusznik natychmiastowo zrzucił z siebie zwierzaka. Kapelusznik: Mam dość twoich „kłaczków” na mojej marynarce, Kocie. Poza tym jedna rzecz nurtuje mnie do tej pory... Kot: Khe..niby jaka, co? Poza tym to nie kłaczek. Gwoli ścisłości. Kapelusznik: '''Dlaczego okłamałeś wszystkich mówiąc, że ta blondynka uciekła? '''Kot: Nie okłamałem, a uspokoiłem. Kapelusznik: Nie widzieliśmy jak przechodziła przez portal. Kot: Drobne szczegóły mój drogi Kapeluszniku, drobniutkie. Kapelusznik: '''Może jednak lepiej powiedzieć prawdę? '''Kot: Ale mi prawda, kiedy sami nie wiemy co się z nią stało. Już daj spokój. Każdy będzie spokojniejszy. Co najwyżej powiemy im pod koniec sezonu. Kapelusznik spojrzał na niego krzywo. Kot: No albo przynajmniej zaczekamy do odpowiedniego momentu. Ściągają nowego uczestnika, członka ekipy. Dzisiaj będzie za duże zamieszanie na to. Kapelusznik: 'Może poszukajmy jej w mieście? A co jeżeli... ''Naciągnął kapelusz na swoją twarz. '''Kapelusznik: ...fona fhurciła? Kot: Eh, weź to ściągnij i mów normalnie! Kapelusznik niechętnie uniósł kapelusz i spojrzał na Kota swoimi przerażonymi oczyma. Kapelusznik: '''Może ona wróciła... '''Kot: Ona...ona...ah tak. Nie sądzę. Trafiła tam, gdzie jej miejsce. Kapelusznik: '''Miałem wrażenie, że jednak była w mieście tej nocy. Kocie, musimy to sprawdzić! '''Kot: Masz już zwidy. Jesteś pewien, że ostatnimi czasy sypiesz do tych filiżanek herbatę? Kapelusznik: 'No bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? ''Do autobusu wszedł Chef ubrany w swój stylowy, pomarańczowy dres z lat 80. z butelką wody w ręku. Kot spojrzał na niego swoimi niewinnymi, wielkimi ślepiami, a Kapelusznik uśmiechnął się niewinnie, nieco zakłopotany. '''Chef: A co wy tu robicie?! Kapelusznik: A co ty tutaj nie robiłeś?! Kot przewrócił oczyma. Kot: Eeeh, zaczyna się. Chef: Chyba nie miałeś zamiaru odpalić tego autobusu? Kapelusznik: Gdybym miał zamiar, czy to równoznaczne z procesem zamierzania? Zamierzanie do faktu dokonanego jest długą drogą. Kot: Dość gadania, idziemy stąd. Do rychłego zobaczenia, panie Hatchet. Wyszczerzył się, po czym razem z Kapelusznikiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Chef westchnął ciężko i usiadł za kierownicą. Przeciągnął się leniwie. W tym samym momencie usłyszał dziwny sygnał dźwiękowy. Był to wideo komunikator zamontowany w autobusie. Chef nacisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Na niewielkim monitorze pojawił się Chris w dość niecodziennym stroju. Miał na sobie białą koszulę oraz duży cylinder ozdobiony niewielkimi kołami zębatymi. W dłoni trzymał chusteczkę, którą wycierał monokl spoczywający w jego dłoni. Chef: Eee...Chris?! Jakim cudem się połączyłeś? =''Spojrzał zaskoczony na monitor.'' Chris McLean: Nie pamiętasz? Sam montowałeś te wideo krótkofalówki. Chef: Aaa, ten badziew. Nawet nie miałem czasu by sprawdzić czy działa. Chris McLean: To już mało istotne. Przewieź uczestników tam, gdzie planowaliśmy. Chef: A jakim cudem ty się tam znalazłeś? Przecież to kawał drogi stąd! I skąd masz te wieśniackie ciuchy? Hahaha. Chris zmarszczył brwi. Chris McLean: Nie zmuszaj mnie do oceniania twoje dresu z poprzedniej epoki. Chef: 'Oj dobra, dobra. Już..hahah....już się uspokajam. ''Otarł łzę dłonią. Chris przewrócił oczyma i cicho westchnął. '''Chris McLean: Zorganizowałem sobie alternatywny transport. Sam będziesz zadowolony, zobaczysz! Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. '' '''Chef:' Niech ci będzie. Mam już ruszać? Chris McLean: Taak, ruszaj. Lepiej nim Harold się znów obudzi. Aczkolwiek w razie czego Duncan i Scott mają moją zgodę by znów mu...ekhem... Ułożył dłonie w cudzysłów. Chris McLean: „pomóc” Chef: Okej, w takim razie w drogę. Wyłączył wideo komunikator i odpalił autobus. Kilkukrotnie nacisnął klakson. Większość uczestników natychmiastowo się obudziła. Chef: Wstawać, ruszamy! Z piskiem opon ruszył autobusem, a uczestnicy którzy mieli niezapięte pasy, natychmiastowo zaczęli się o siebie obijać. Alejandro przytrzymał Annę Marię, aby ta nie upadła. Zazdrosna Heather wpadła wprost pod nogi Courtney, która wpadła na Duncana. Jedynie Izzy spała jeszcze z uśmiechem na ustach. Dawn z kolei złapała Noaha za rękę i razem uderzyli o jedną ze ścian. Lindsay: Auu! Dlaczego nas budzisz? Trent, który przytrzymał z tyłu Lindsay pokiwał potakująco głową. Trent: '''Nie powinieneś dopiero wtedy, gdy dojedziemy? '''Chef: Nie marudzić! Siadać i zapinać pasy! Wszyscy w pośpiechu zajęli swoje miejsca i zapięli pasy. Harold: Chefie...nie tak szybko... Mruknął, czując jak jest mu coraz bardziej niedobrze. Siedząca obok niego Gwen wzdrygnęła się. '' '''Gwen:' Nawet o tym nie myśl... Chef zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał przez wewnętrzne lusterko w autobusie szukając Duncana i Scotta. Ci jednak siedzieli dość daleko od Harolda. Chef: Gwen, złotko. Będziesz tak miła i pomożesz Haroldowi? Gwen założyła ręce i spojrzała podejrzliwie na Chefa. Gwen: No niby jak? Noah: Oj no po prostu mu przywal. Gwen: Darujcie sobie! Nie będę go bić. Heather: Już nie pamiętasz jak przywaliłaś mu łopatą, Gwenny? Gwen uśmiechnęła się lekko zakłopotana. Gwen: To było dawno. Poza tym to były wyjątkowe okoliczności... Duncan uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odpiął swoje pasy. Natychmiastowo zwróciło to uwagę Courtney. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Courtney:' Siedź na miejscu! Duncan: Oj tam, księżniczko. Załatwię to raz dwa. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli święty spokój. Heather: Od kiedy tak chcesz wszystkim w cierpieniu ulżyć? Mruknęła zakładając ręce. '' '''Duncan:' Raczej nie chcę przepuścić okazji, by móc komuś przyłożyć. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Trent pociągnął go za rękaw. Trent: Daruj już sobie. Póki co jest z nim w porządku... Duncan przewrócił oczyma. Duncan: Póki co... Harold sięgnął po jakiś worek i zaczął wszystko z siebie „wyrzucać”. Gwen: Rany, Harold...naprawdę nikt z was nie ma czegoś na chorobę lokomocyjną? Izzy uniosła rękę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Gwen: Izzy? Masz coś? Izzy: Owszem! Haha! Pora na suchar codzienny! Odchrząknęła. Gwen: Nie sądzę by to pomogło... Izzy: Chuck Norris i papież płyną sobie kajakiem po Amazonce. Nagle do papieża wpływa malutka wandelina i usadawia się w jego... Alejandro natychmiastowo zatkał usta dziewczyny dłonią. Noah: Eh, świetnie Alejandro. Anna Maria: Dziewczyna zachowuje się gorzej niż jakby była opętana! Izzy ściągnęła dłoń Alejandro ze swoich ust. Izzy: Opętanie do nieoceniony, acz niedoceniony dar. Gwen spojrzała z troską na Harolda. Poklepała go po ramieniu. '' '''Gwen:' Heej, jak się czujesz? Harold: Dziękuję. Nieco lepiej. Pierwsze chwile są najgorsze. Potem przywykam. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Gwen: I widzicie? Wcale nie jest tak źle. Chefie, daleko jeszcze? Chef: Niedawno ruszyliśmy. Za jakąś godzinę będziemy na miejscu. W razie czego go pilnujcie. Nie mam zamiaru się co chwilę zatrzymywać. Mamy ograniczoną ilość beznzyny. Scott: A już myślałem, że ten autobus nie posiada żadnych wad. Alejandro: Nie ma rzeczy idealnych, amigo. Izzy przeciągnęła się leniwie i odpięła swoje pasy. Izzy: Gdybym to ja prowadziła bylibyśmy tam w pięć minut, haha! Raz mój wujek postanowił, że pobije rekord w pokonywaniu dystansu na sto kilometrów na hulajnodze. Dawn: I co? Udało mu się? Izzy: Jakbyś tak jak on siedziała na hulajnodze jednocześnie prowadząc bolid Formuły 1, ciężko sobie nie poradzić, haha. Dawn: Ah, rozumiem...ciekawe obejście zasad... Courtney: Rekord zapewne nie został uznany. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Duncan: Wyluzuj, to nie twoja kancelaria. Courtney: Nie prosiłam o komentarz... Poza tym nie mam jeszcze swojej kancelarii. Jeszcze. Duncan przewrócił oczyma. Zegarowe Wzgórze w Trybiarnii Chris w swoim niecodziennym stroju non stop zerkał na swój zegarek. Obok niego stał niewielki, prywatny helikopter. Znajdował się na wzgórzu. Lądowisko helikoptera było ogromną tarczą zegarową bez wskazówek. Wejście na wzgórze było możliwe poprzez przejście przez bramę. Była ona ozdobiona różnymi śrubkami, mechanizmami. Największe wrażenie budziły dwie duże kolumny w kształcie wskazówek zegara. Chris McLean: Eeeh...chyba już się zbliżają. Mruknął mrużąc oczy. Autobus zbliżał się z niesamowitą prędkością, aż w końcu z impetem uderzył w jedną z kolumn bramy. O dziwo nie został bardzo uszkodzony. Po chwili wyszedł z niego Chef, a następnie Izzy. Izzy: Chciałabym tylko nadmienić, że mogliśmy uniknąć tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, gdybyś dał mi poprowadzić. Chef: A ja chciałbym tylko nadmienić, że mogliśmy uniknąć tego nieszczęśliwego wypadku, gdybyś nie wskoczyła mi na głowę krzycząc „Baba Jaga!” i rzucając czym się da przez okno. Izzy: Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że to tylko sobowtór? Chef zmarszczył brwi. W międzyczasie z autobusu wyszła reszta uczestników. Wszyscy byli obolali. Chris zacmokał zażenowany i podszedł bliżej otwierając bramę na oścież. '' '''Chris McLean:' Widzę, że podróż minęła wam jak zwykle z atrakcjami. Gwen: O, Chris? Co to za strój? Zasłoniła usta dłonią wyraźnie rozbawiona. Heather: Konkurujesz z tym małym świrkiem w konkursie na bardziej wieśniacki kapelusz? Chris zignorował komentarze. Westchnął ciężko spoglądając na autobus. Chris McLean: Jak mniemam, przydałaby się mała naprawa, co? Chef: Taa. Jutro raczej nigdzie nim nie pojedziemy. Dobrze, że wziąłem odpowiednie części i narzędzia. Chris McLean: Póki co wszyscy chodźcie ze mną na szczyt. Tak, Chefie. Nawet ty. Harold: Nawet nie spytasz czy nie ma rannych? Chris McLean: I tak nie dysponujemy jakąś specjalistyczną pomocą medyczną. Jedynie apteczką w autobusie, hehe. Harold: To i tak nieoceniony sukces... Duncan zacisnął pięść i stanął obok Harolda ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Duncan: Jak chcesz, to mogę ci nastawić jakieś kości. Harold: Dziękuję za troskę, ale jedyny uszczerbek na zdrowiu jakiego doświadczyłem to lekki wstrząs mózgu. Lindsay: Złamałam..! O nie...złamałam! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lindsay. Trent: Rękę? Nogę? Wystawiła dłoń w jego stronę. Lindsay: Paznokieć! Trent ciężko westchnął. Chris McLean: Skoro to już wszystkie „groźne” urazy, myślę, że możemy nareszcie ruszyć na miejsce. Nasi goście się niewątpliwie niepokoją. Justin: Jacy goście? Heather: Chyba nie masz na myśli tego głupiego kota i jego poświrowanego kumpla? Chris McLean: Bynajmniej, chodźcie. Nie mamy całego dnia! Wszyscy zgodnie ruszyli za Chrisem w stronę prowizorycznego lądowiska dla helikoptera. Chef przyspieszył kroku i dołączył do Chrisa. Chef: Jakim cudem przyleciałeś tu helikopterem? Chris McLean: Wyobraź sobie, że nasz portal faktycznie wysyła nas z powrotem do naszego świata, hah. A tak się śmiałeś z tej chińskiej techniki. Zostawiłem otwarty portal, zgarnąłem gości i przybyłem od razu tutaj. Aż tak zielony technologicznie nie jestem. Chef: Taa, a znasz to powiedzenie że jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni? Chris McLean: Nie bądź zrzędliwy, Chefie. Starość ci nie służy. Aczkolwiek jestem święcie przekonany, że poprawię Ci humor. Chef: Lepiej się postaraj. Tekst o starości niezwykle pogorszył Twoją sytuację. Zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Chris uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. W końcu wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze. Uczestnicy spoglądali na helikopter. Za lekko zaciemnionymi szybami, można było dostrzec jakieś sylwetki. Chris stanął tuż przy helikopterze z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Chris McLean: Witam was serdecznie w Tryblandii! To kolejna mniejsza kraina w naszym świecie czarów. To tutaj rządzą wszelakie mechanizmy, para oraz siła ludzkiego umysłu! Miejsce w którym aktualnie jesteśmy, to obrzeża krainy. Nim rozpoczniemy dzisiejsze zadanie, chciałbym przedstawić wam dwie osoby. Wpierw jednak muszę was pochwalić. Nasze show pobija rekordy oglądalności. Kto by pomyślał, że nawet Korea Północna upomni się o emisję naszego show! Chef: Korea Północna?! Chris McLean: Niestety odrzuciłem ich pomysł. Chcieli zamiast mojej twarzy wkleić wizerunek Kim Dzong Una, zamiast twarzy uczestników wizerunki polityków amerykańskich i japońskich, a eliminacja miała polegać na egzekucjach, a nie teleportacji, więc... Trent: Odmówiłeś, co nie? Chris McLean: Powiedziałem, że się zastanowię. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z wyrzutem. Chris McLean: No co? Remont w mojej willi sporo kosztuje! Podgrzewająca się podłoga, klima i prywatne mini zoo samo się nie opłaci! W każdym razie! Wróćmy już do formalności. Wpierw chciałbym przedstawić drużynie Łotrów ich nowego kolegę... Anna Maria: Zaraz, zaraz. To chyba nieco nie w porządku! Chris McLean: Show ma określony limit odcinków. A ja nie mam zamiaru was dręczyć, byście potem nie mogli ze łzami w oczach eliminować swoich kolegów. Sorki, Anno Mario. Poza tym to moje show i moje zasady. Pokazać ci kontrakt? Wyszczerzył się. Anna Maria: Podziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że dostaną kogoś, kto będzie prawdziwą kulą u nogi. Spryskała swoje włosy lakierem do włosów. Drużyna Kapeluszników natychmiastowo doznała ataku kaszlu. Heahter: Hah, jak miło patrzeć na ich krzywdę. Dobra. Kogo więc dostaniemy? Chris wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielki pilot z dwoma przyciskami. Chris McLean: Cóż, mimo tego, że miałem mnóóóstwo zgłoszeń, trochę mi się spieszyło. Wybrałem pierwszą lepszą osobę z naszej starej ekipy. Wiadomo. Stare i sprawdzone jest znacznie lepsze niż jakiś nowicjusz. Nacisnął przycisk. W tej samej chwili jeden z foteli helikoptera wyskoczył w górę. Osoba, która niestety nie miała zapiętych pasów wylądowała z impetem z twarzą wbitą w podłoże. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się widząc ten nędzny widok. Heather: Nie ma to jak zdać się na pomoc i od razu go zabić! Brawo, Chris! Lindsay i Trent pomogli się podnieść nowemu członkowi ich drużyny. Lightning: Shi-bam! Cóż za spektakularne lądowanie, co nie? Lightning wie jak przybyć i pozostać niezapomnianym! Courtney: Taak, no niewątpliwie. Justin: Mogliśmy trafić gorzej. Poklepał Courtney po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do niej. Courtney: Niewątpliwie masz sporo racji. Chris McLean: Lightning od tej pory jest członkiem Łotrów z Cheshire. W razie czego otrzymuje nietykalność na czas dzisiejszego wyzwania z racji tego, że dopiero dołączył do gry. Znajcie moje dobre serce. A właściwie...niech Lightning zna me dobre serce, hehe. Aczkolwiek sądzę, że chyba najwyższa pora, abyście przerwali swoją nędzną passę. Lightning: Hah, dzięki kolo. Siemka drużyno! Pomachał osobom ze swojej drużyny. Lightning: Gotowi na rządy Lightninga?! Heather: Że na co przepraszam? To ja jestem tutaj kapitanem i to się nie zmieni! Justin zbliżył się do ucha Courtney. Justin: Chyba nasz plan powoli sam zaczyna wypalać. Courtney: Hah, zobacz tylko jej minę... Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Lightning: Oj tam, zobaczymy kogo polubi reszta drużyny. Shi-bam! Zaczął prężyć swoje muskuły. Lindsay zachichotała. Męska część drużyny, wyraźnie zażenowana pokręciła głowami. Na twarzach Kapeluszników widniały złośliwe uśmieszki. Chris McLean: Ah, jak ja dbam o oglądalność. Ehh... Dawn: To niewątpliwe miłe Chris, ale mówiłeś jeszcze o jednej osobie... Scott: Coś jednak wątpię by był to uczestnik... Chris McLean: Brawo, Scott. Słuszne spostrzeżenie. Ot, mała niespodzianka dla Chefa. Ah, doprawdy jestem dzisiaj miły jak nigdy. Trzeba was nieco udobruchać przed dzisiejszymi torturami. Justin: To Chefa też masz zamiar męczyć? Chris McLean: Niekoniecznie. Aczkolwiek czego się nie robi, by przestał się buntować, nie? Najprościej dać dziecku cukierka, hehe. Dobra, to nie przedłużając... Nacisnął drugi przycisk. Drugi fotel wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze. '' '???: Hej! Tego nie było w kontrakcie! Chcąc nie chcąc chłopak powtórzył los Lightninga. '''Heather: Za drugim razem to już jest dość zabawne. Chris wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś wizytówkę. W międzyczasie Courtney podała nieznajomemu chłopakowi rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. Złapała go za dłoń. ???: Dzięki, ale sobie poradzę. Bez zawahania puściła jego dłoń, a on z powrotem wylądował na ziemi. Courtney: Jak sobie chcesz... ???: '''Cholera...zawsze bierzesz wszystko do siebie, mała? '''Courtney: Nie pozwalaj sobie. Odeszła od niego z założonymi rękoma. Chłopak wstał o własnych siłach, otrzepał spodnie i podszedł do Chrisa, który w międzyczasie próbował odczytać jego wizytówkę. Chris McLean: Wladimir Iwaszkowicz, rosyjski emigrant, wizytówki na każdą okazję...Ah, nie ta strona, hehe. Przewrócił wizytówkę na drugą stronę. Chłopak przewrócił oczyma. Chris McLean: Lukaninho Junior II, światowej sławy piłkarz, gwiazda... Tsa, nieistotne. Zgniótł wizytówkę. Chris McLean: Dla nas Luka. Opcjonalnie Luka Junior. Człowiek od brudnej roboty, nowy przychlast Chefa. Luka: Że kto taki?! Chris McLean: No chyba nie sądzisz, że jesteś tutaj po to, aby podnieść nam oglądalność?! Zaśmiał się. Chris McLean: Od tego jestem ja. Opcjonalnie tamta zgraja frajerów i cała ta kraina. Mamy też gadającego Kota i poświrowanego Kapelusznika. Więc...sam rozumiesz... Luka: Nie tak się umawialiśmy... Chris McLean: No i? Kontrakt jest jasny. A że nie czytasz pomniejszonego druczku, to Twój problem złociutki. Luka: Wracam do domu, nie będę tkwił w tym wariatkowie. W dodatku będąc czyimś sługą. Łudź się dalej, McLean. I żadna sterta papierów mnie nie obchodzi. Stać mnie na najlepszych prawników, więc możesz sobie nią machać. Heather popchnęła do przodu Courtney. Heather: Masz, nawet nie musisz się męczyć. Courtney: Heej! Justin: Daj już spokój, Heather. Luka: Frajerzy. Mruknął zbliżając się do helikoptera, który natychmiastowo zniknął. Luka: Ej! Co jest do cholery?! Chris McLean: Magiaaa! A na poważnie. Zostajesz tu i koniec. Co do twojego wysokiego honorarium nie zmieniam zdania. W końcu ktoś cię z dołka musi wyciągnąć. Luka: Ale, stary...nie takim kosztem! Chef: Spokojnie, młody. Nie będzie źle. Znacznie gorzej gdybyś miał tu wszystko ogarniać. Luka: Rozumiem, że nie ma stąd drogi ucieczki? Chris McLean: Jeeeest. Ale jedynie dla przegranych. Ekipa i prowadzący zostają do końca sezonu. Aczkolwiek i tak mają lepiej od nich. Zaśmiał się złośliwie. Uczestnicy zmarszczyli brwi. Luka: Doobra, niech już ci będzie. To co mam niby robić? Założył ręce i spojrzał wymownie na prowadzącego. Chris McLean: Wpierw tortura dla uczestników, potem instrukcje dla ekipy. Tak więc. Tryblandia to kraina, gdzie co chwila napotkać można naleciałości z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Prócz tego jest tu mnóstwo fabryk, ludzie wytwarzają przeróżne maszyny. Wszystko tutaj opiera się na pracy mechanicznej. Na próżno szukać komputerów. Byle laptop to tutaj maszyna różniczkowa. Z resztą, nieistotne. Autobus niestety nigdzie nie pojedzie, więc będziecie znów musieli się ścigać. Heh, cóż za zrządzenie losu. Noah: Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie kolejny kilkumetrowy bieg... Duncan: Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby pewnego ranka oznajmiono, że mamy przebiec cały maraton. Przewrócił oczyma. Chris McLean: Dzięki, za pomysł, Duncan. Przechodząc jednak do rzeczy. Jakiś kawałek drogi stąd znajduje się dość spora, opuszczona fabryka. Każda z drużyn dostaje własną linię produkcji. Oczywiście od początku nie będzie łatwo. Wpierw musicie złożyć mechanizm, aby maszyna ruszyła. Każda drużyna wyprodukuje dziesięć części. Owe dziesięć części przekażecie Luce lub Chefowi. Zależy na kogo traficie. Wtedy otrzymacie dalsze wskazówki. Aczkolwiek, abyście się nie wyróżniali tak bardzo w mieście, mam coś dla was...Luka? Luka: Co znowu? Chris McLean: Ekhem...” , abyście się nie wyróżniali tak bardzo w mieście, mam coś dla was” Pamiętasz? Luka spojrzał wymownie na Chrisa. W końcu zrozumiał aluzję prowadzącego. Wszedł do helikoptera, który znów się pojawił i wyrzucił z niego ogromną skrzynię. Chris McLean: Eh, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Luka: Bynajmniej, nie skorzystam. Chris McLean: W każdym razie, w tej skrzyni mamy parę steampunkowych kreacji. Każdy z was. Powtarzam - KAŻDY ma się teraz przebrać. Członkowie, którzy nie ubiorą się w kompletny strój nie będą mogli pomagać swoim kolegom z drużyny i mają dwukrotnie większą szansę na wyrzutkę. Anna Maria: 'Uh...steampunk? To zdecydowanie nie jest mój styl. Miedziane kolory zlewają się z moją złotą cerą... ''Uczestnicy podeszli do ogromnej skrzyni i otworzyli ją. Zaczęli przeszukiwać ją w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich ubrań, które mogłyby im się choć minimalnie spodobać .W końcu po kilku minutach byli gotowi. '''Chris McLean: No, całkiem całkiem. Uznaję stroje każdego z was. Uśmiechnął się przechadzając się wzdłuż szeregu, który utworzyli uczestnicy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę obok Duncana. Chris McLean: Chyba ty nie miałeś zbyt dużego problemu, co Duncan? Duncan: Jak dla mnie ten „mechaniczny” punk jest trochę zbyt...mechaniczny. I staroświecki. Czyli ogółem denny. Chris McLean: Doprawdy, recenzja godna krytyka modowego. Przewrócił oczyma i staną przodem do uczestników. '' '''Chris McLean:' Fabryka oczywiście jest stąd widoczna, co nie? Dziwne, gdyby nie była, haha. No a tak już całkiem na serio. Ostatnia podpowiedź z mojej strony. Lepiej zwracajcie uwagę na oznaczenia w fabryce. Nie będziecie pracować na jednej hali produkcyjnej. Tak więc...spadajcie. Uczestnicy natychmiastowo zaczęli biec w dół wzgórza, w kierunku miasta. Chris spojrzał na Chefa i Lukę. Wsiadł do helikoptera, usadawiając się za sterami. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. '' '''Chris McLean:' A wy do helikoptera! Naprawą zajmiecie się później. Muszę wam jeszcze przytoczyć parę ciekawych zasad dzisiejszego wyzwania, haha. Chef spojrzał na Lukę. Chłopak nieco zdezorientowany również spojrzał na Chefa. Luka: To chyba dobrze, że ten jego uśmieszek mi się nie podoba, nie? Chef: Jak najbardziej synu, jak najbardziej. Przełknął głośno ślinę i nieco przerażony wsiadł z Luką do helikoptera. Wejście do miasta Uczestnicy biegli w stronę fabryki w zwartej grupie. Wbrew pozorom budynek nie znajdował się na obrzeżach tudzież w specjalnym obszarze przemysłowym, tylko w centrum miasta. Mieszkańcy byli właściwie zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy ubrani byli w steampunkowym klimacie, aczkolwiek dało się u nich zauważyć więcej mechanicznych naleciałości. Mężczyźni posiadali mechaniczne rękawice, kobiety nosiły kolczyki z dość sporymi zegarowymi tarczami. Ich suknie miały metalowe, sztywne otoczki. Przeważały kolory takie jak brąz, miedź, czerń, złoto. Anna Maria: Hej! A może zagadamy do nich jak się stąd wydostać? Gwen: Serio? Jestem święcie przekonana, że to kolejny podstęp Chrisa. Dawn: Nie sądzę, aby były to hologramy... Harold: Ale i tak pewnie znikną jak się tylko do nich zbliżymy. Noah: Jakież to mało przewidywalne... Rzucił ironicznie. Anna Maria zatrzymała się. Gwen: Ej, ej! Co ty robisz? Anna Maria: Więc co nam szkodzi zapytać? No heloł, angielski na pewno każdy zna. Większość spojrzała po sobie zażenowana. Alejandro: Seniorita, jestem pewien że z Twoją bogatą aparycją powinnaś jednak walczyć o milion. Uśmiechnął się do niej uwodzicielsko. Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. Heather oczywiście wściekła z zazdrości kopnęła Harolda w piszczel. Harold: JEZUS MARIA! Padł na ziemię. Heather: Za mną, Łotry! Lightning: Do boju drużyno Lightninga! Shi-bam! Wyprzedził Heather. Ta wściekła przyspieszyła by go dogonić. Tuż za nimi biegła reszta drużyny Łotrów. Dawn: Uh! Musimy się pospieszyć! Scott: Racja! Ej, Noah pomóż wstać temu łamadze. Noah zmarszczył brwi i pomógł niechętnie Haroldowi. Dawn: Równie dobrze mogłeś zrobić to ty...z resztą. Nieważne! Ruszajmy! Drużyna Kapeluszników również udała się biegiem w stronę fabryki. Anna Maria była nieco niepocieszona, jednak trzymała się blisko Alejandro. Opuszczona Fabryka Nad fabryką znajdował się już helikopter Chrisa wraz z Luką oraz Chefem na pokładzie. Jedne z drzwi były otwarte. Podszedł do nich prowadzący wraz z członkami ekipy. Chris McLean: No, wszystko zrozumieliście? Luka: Tsa...ale chyba nie każesz nam skakać bez spadochronów na dach tej fabryki?! Chris McLean: Niee, skąd. Bez przesady. Luka i Chef odetchnęli z ulgą. '' '''Chris McLean:' Będziecie skakać bez spadochronów DO fabryki. Konkretnie przez ten szklany dach. O, tam. Wskazał palcem. Chef i Luka spojrzeli na niego przerażeni. Luka: Chyba Cię zdrowo po... Chef zatkał chłopakowi usta. Chef: To i tak nic nie da. Chris McLean: Dokładnie, hah. Dobra, skaczcie już. Popchnął ich. Oboje wpadli przez szklany dach do fabryki. Chris zadowolony wrócił za stery helikoptera. W międzyczasie pojawia się ujęcie ukazujące wejście do fabryki, gdzie dotarła już drużyna Łotrów. Weszli do środka i zaczęli się rozglądać. Duncan: Super...i co teraz? Trent: Chris mówił coś o oznaczeniach...pasowałoby jakieś znaleźć. Duncan: Tsa, pewnie fioletowe jak mniemam. Lindsay: To jednak nie takie proste. Trent: Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Lindsay: No bo jest tyle odcieni fioletowego...liliowy, purpurowy... Trent i Duncan spojrzeli po sobie zrezygnowani. Lightning: Fiolet to fiolet. Prawdziwy mężczyzna rozróżnia tylko trzy kolory. Fajny, niefajny i shi-boom! Justin: Shi-boom? A co to za odcień? Lightning: Taki, w którym Lightning wygląda świetnie. Zaczął prężyć swoje muskuły. Heather z założonymi rękoma trzymała się obok Courtney. Heather: Pasowałoby dzisiaj wygrać. Courtney: Mnie to mówisz? Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli to właśnie przez Ciebie ostatnio przegraliśmy. Heather: Nie każdy miał tyle szczęścia co Ty i Twoi niewolnicy. Courtney: Że co proszę? Heather: Myślisz, że wygrasz bo obstawiłaś się męskim haremem? Courtney: Zwariowałaś... Duncan: Halo, panienki! Może tak wreszcie się ruszymy? Mruknął wskazując na znak znaleziony na ścianie. Widniała na nim strzałka wskazująca kierunek oraz rysunek uśmiechającego się kota w kapeluszu. W międzyczasie w środku pojawiła się także drużyna Kapeluszników, która również zaczęła od szukania oznaczeń. Noah: Mam nadzieję, że jest dość dobrze widoczny... Dawn: Tak, tak. Szukajmy jakichś czerwonych symboli... Heather zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na Duncana. Courtney zerknęła na nią wymownie z założonymi rękoma. Heather: Uh, świetnie. Przynajmniej się na coś przydałeś... Mruknęła odrzucając włosy do tyłu i udała się w kierunku, który wskazywał znak. Cała drużyna udała się za Heather wspinając się w górę po dość stromych schodach. Alejandro: Hej, drużyno! Znalazłem oznaczenie! Scott: Hm? Jesteś pewny? Alejandro wskazał na czerwoną tabliczkę z kapeluszem tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących na poziom niżej. Drużyna przyjrzała się jej dokładniej. Harold: To raczej ta droga. Anna Maria: Ale przecież tamci poszli w górę! Gwen: No tak, ale przecież dobrze słyszałaś Chrisa - nie będziemy pracować na jednej hali produkcyjnej.... Dawn: Nie mamy na co czekać, chodźmy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zaczęła mknąć w dół po schodach. Scott zasalutował i udał się zaraz za nią. '' '' Hala Produkcyjna Łotrów Hala produkcyjna drużyny Łotrów mieściła się na ostatnim piętrze fabryki tuż nad rozkładanym, szklanym dachem, który jakimś „przypadkiem” był uszkodzony w jednym miejscu. Praktycznie pod nim stała maszyna podobna do ogromnego sterowca. Po prawej stronie umieszczona była linia produkcyjna. Heather: W porządku! Co mamy zrobić? Najpierw uruchomić mechanizm, tak? Courtney: Według instrukcji Chrisa, owszem... Próbowała znaleźć coś, co odpowiada za zasilanie maszyny. Dołączył do niej Trent. Trent: Hmm...tu wszystko obsługiwane jest przy pomocy mechanizmów, prawda? Courtney: Taaak. Trent: Wydaje mi się, że brakuje tutaj kilku kół zębatych...trzeba dokręcić parę śrub. Potem to naoliwić. Widzicie to? Wskazał na dość sporą korbę znajdującą się po drugiej stronie mechanizmu. Justin: Taa, do dość logiczne. Duncan: Uruchomimy produkcję poprzez siłę naszych mięśni? Trent: Nie inaczej! Heather: Nieźle, Trent! Nie sądziłam, że znasz się na mechanice. Trent z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. Trent: To nic wielkiego. Właściwie to cieszmy się, że nie trzeba rozbierać reszty mechanizmów. Heather: A co jeśli reszta jednak nie podziała? Trent: Będziemy to naprawiać etapami. Jeśli pozwolisz, to ja dzisiaj trochę porządzę. Przynajmniej tutaj. Heather: Eeee...no dobra...niech Ci będzie. Trent: Dzięki. Duncan, Courtney - pomożecie mi z szukaniem części. Lightning i Justin niech odnajdą jakiekolwiek narzędzia. Heahter i Lindsay - zerknijcie na ten sterowiec. Chyba musimy wyprodukować części dla niego. Zerknijcie czy już na pierwszy rzut oka widać jakieś ubytki, okej? Reszta drużyny: Tak, jest! Wszyscy zabrali się do wykonywania poleceń wydanych przez Trenta. Duncan i Courtney zabrali się za przeglądanie półek znajdujących się niedaleko mechanizmu. Courtney: Mało co jest tutaj przydatne...kompletny brak organizacji. Duncan: Oj, nie marudź... Nie wszyscy są maniakami porządku jak Ty... Courtney: Nawet nie w tym rzecz...skąd mamy wiedzieć czy te części będą pasować? Tuż za nimi stanął Trent. Trent: Weźcie jakiekolwiek. Nie muszą idealnie pasować. Grunt, aby to wszystko ruszyło. Duncan: Spoko stary, miałem taki zamiar, ale perfekcyjna pani domu oczywiście ma wąty. Courtney: Uh, przymknij się... Mruknęła zabierając parę części i zanosząc je w stronę mechanizmu. Duncan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Trent pokiwał głową. Po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia Justin niósł skrzynię z narzędziami, Lightning tuż za nim szedł z kilkoma kluczami. Heather i Lindsay także skończyły wstępne oględziny sterowca. Wszyscy spotkali się przy głównym „sercu” ich mechanizmu. Trent: Okej, to co mamy powinno wystarczyć. Jak sytuacja ze sterowcem, dziewczyny? Lindsay: Zero usterek, przynajmniej na zewnątrz. Nawet żadnej ryski. Heather: Pewnie po naprawie i produkcji pojawi się Chef albo ten piłkarzyna i nam go otworzy. Trent: Dość możliwe, okej. To pora zacząć naprawę... Hala Produkcyjna Kapeluszników Także i drużyna Kapeluszników dotarła do podziemi fabryki. Dostali do dyspozycji dość podobne pomieszczenie do tego, który mieścił się na ostatnim piętrze z tą jednak różnicą, że zamiast sterowca mieli do dyspozycji dość sporą łódź podwodną. Przyjrzawszy się całemu mechanizmowi i łodzi, zgromadzili się przy linii produkcyjnej. Noah: Jedno jest pewne. Potrzeba nam kilku kół zębatych, czegoś do naoliwienia mechanizmu oraz czegoś, co posłużyłoby za ogromną korbę. Dawn: Rozumiem. Więc w takim razie trzeba się rozdzielić. Scott: Chętnie zaproponuję podział... Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Alejandro spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopaka. Dawn: Wybacz Scott, ale to Noah jest naszym ekspertem. Harold: Też znam się na mechanice! Dawn: Uhm... to świetnie...nie mamy teraz czasu na wybory dowodzących. Wybacz, Harold. Noah, możesz kontynuować... Noah: Okej...więc Harold, Scott i Alejandro pomogą mi z częściami. Wy dziewczyny znajdźcie tutaj jakiekolwiek narzędzia. Klucze, śrubokręty. Cokolwiek, co uznacie za przydatne. Gwen: W porządku, mnie pasuje. Narzędzia chyba były na tym ogromnym regle przy wejściu. Izzy: Izzy mechanik. Yay. Przypomniały mi się czasy, kiedy odkręciłam mojemu wujkowi jego metalową protezę. Hah, ile było zabawy. Szczególnie, że zrobiłam to za pomocą zapałki i łyżeczki do lodów. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Dawn: ...to niewątpliwie ciekawe... Alejandro: Lepiej jednak weźmy się do pracy! Trzeba utrzymać naszą passę, amigos! Hala Produkcyjna Łotrów Trent w towarzystwie Duncana i Justina wziął się za naprawę mechanizmu. Reszta drużyny przyglądała się taśmie produkcyjnej. '' '''Trent:' Dobra, to chyba wszystko. Uśmiechnął się, ocierając czoło. Duncan: Niezła robota chłopaki. Przybił żółwika z Trentem i Justinem. Justin: To co? Zabieramy się do kręcenia, tak? Trent: Nie tak szybko...hej, dziewczyny i....Lightning... Znaleźliście może smar? Oliwę? Cokolwiek? Dziewczyny i Lightning pokiwali przecząco głowami. Trent: No to mamy problem... Courtney: Miejmy nadzieję, że Kapelusznicy mają podobne problemy... Lindsay wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielki słoiczek kremu i zaczęła smarować sobie twarz. Lindsay: 'Muszę się nieco natłuścić. Powietrze tutaj jest strasznie suche...w dodatku ten przeciąg... ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. '''Lindsay: No co? Chcecie troszkę...? Trent: '''Lindsay! Ratujesz nam życie! '''Lindsay: Biedactwa. Sucha cera to straszna plaga w obecnych czasach... Westchnęła smutno. Trent chwycił słoik z kremem i zabrał się za nasmarowanie mechanizmu. Trent: Dobra, chłopaki! Do roboty! Lightning: Ha! Lightning sam da sobie radę! Odsunąć się, panienki! Odepchnął Trenta i Duncana. Zatarł dłonie i zabrał się do popchnięcia ogromnej, metalowej korby. Ta tylko lekko drgnęła. Heather: Brawo, Shi-Kretynie. Daj sobie pomóc! Lightning: Hyymph... Dalej próbował pchać. Bez słowa podeszli do niego Duncan, Justin i Trent. Przy ich wspólnym działaniu, maszyna zaczęła działać. Dało się słyszeć kilka trzasków, jednak po chwili na taśmę zaczęły wpływać części. '' '''Heather:' Każda jest...inna? Tak ma być? Courtney: Miejmy nadzieję, że tak...Grunt, że działa! Lindsay: A co z moim kremem? Hala Produkcyjna Kapeluszników Kapelusznicy nieco szybciej uporali się z mechanizmem. Mieli wyprodukowane już cztery części. Maszynę napędzali dzięki korbie Alejandro, Izzy, Gwen, Harold i Anna Maria. Dawn i Noah doglądali części. Dawn: Świetnie, to już prawie połowa! Noah: Wydaje mi się, że gdyby się tak przyjrzeć...to te części można jakoś poskładać... Dawn: Pewnie nie bez przyczyny są różne... Na taśmie pojawiła się piąta część, a następnie szósta...z niewielkim problemem. Dało się usłyszeć głośny trzask. Mechanizm się zablokował. Noah: Jakaś usterka? To dziwne... Dawn i Noah zerknęli na resztę drużyny, która w oparach lakieru do włosów zanosiła się od kaszlu. Dawn: Co jest? Gwen: Khe, khe! Naprawdę...nie mogłaś się powstrzymać? Harold: To już..khe...fanatyzm...nawet nie fetyszyzm. Khe! Anna Maria: Ale wszystko kontrolowałam...ktoś mnie popchnął! Scott i Alejandro uśmiechnęli się złośliwie. Okazało się, że do mechanizmu wpadła puszka lakieru do włosów. Scott: Dobra, dajcie mi przejść. Wyciągnę ją. Przecisnął się między Gwen a Anną Marią. Wsadził dłoń pomiędzy niedziałające tryby i starał się wyciągnąć puszkę. Scott: Już...prawie dosięgam! Od drugiej strony niezakrytego mechanizmu przeszedł Noah i wyciągnął puszkę. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Scotta. Noah: Trochę pomyślunku nie zaszkodzi. Dawn: W porządku...chyba możemy kontynuować pracę! Dalej, drużyno! Hala Produkcyjna Łotrów Drużyna Łotrów miała na taśmie już wszystkie potrzebne części. Heather: To już wszystko. Teraz powinien pojawić się ten pseudo piłkarzyna lub Chef. Duncan: Jak dla mnie może to być i matka Teresa, ale niech się lepiej pospieszy. Courtney: Ona i tak już nie żyje, kretynie... Pomiędzy dwójką stała rozpromieniona Lindsay. Lindsay: A może przyjdzie Tyler? Duncan przewrócił oczyma zniecierpliwiony.Gdzieś spośród czeluści złomu i kurzu wydobył się Chef. Zakaszlał kilkukrotnie i otrzepał swoje spodnie z kurzu. Rzucił okiem na drużynę Łotrów. Chef: Khe. Moje gratulacje. Tutaj macie kluczyki do sterowca oraz czterysta-stronicową instrukcję obsługi. Z wyprodukowanych części musicie skonstruować silnik, który uruchomi sterowiec. Macie też mapę. Jak odpalicie sterowiec, musicie namierzyć miejski dworzec kolejowy. Docierając na dworzec kończycie zadanie. Oczywiście żadnych pytań, wątpliwości. I tak wam nie pomogę. Kluczyki wręczył Justinowi, instrukcję Heather a mapa powędrowała w dłonie Trenta. Duncan: Czterysta stron...serio? Courtney: Spokojnie, wystarczy znaleźć odpowiedni dział... Chef przysiadł sobie na jednym z wyższych metalowych kubłów, który lekko się wgniótł pod jego ciężarem. '' '''Chef:' A tak na marginesie to macie tylko piętnaście minut. Ot, dla większego dreszczyku. He he. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. Courtney zaczęła wertować stronice instrukcji wraz z Trentem, a reszta wzięła się do składania części. '' Hala Produkcyjna Kapeluszników ''Z lekkim opóźnieniem, także i druga drużyna jakoś sobie radziła. Również ich taśma została pokryta przez dziesięć wymaganych części. '' '''Alejandro:' To teraz pozostaje jedynie czekać. Dawn: Miejmy nadzieję, że nie za długo... Tuż za nimi stanął nowy członek ekipy z założonymi rękoma. Luka: Też wolałbym mieć od was wolne jak najszybciej... Mruknął, a drużyna wzdrygnęła się. Harold: Jak? Skąd? Luka: Moja słodka tajemnica... Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Noah leniwie spojrzał w górę na dziurę w suficie. Noah: Wpadłeś wcześniej przez sufit, nie? Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i rzucił instrukcją prosto w Noaha. Luka: Tsa, skoro już macie instrukcję, to łapcie też kluczyki i mapę. Ogółem sprawa jest prosta. Robicie silnik, montujecie w łodzi, docieracie na dworzec i koniec zadania. Pytania? Nie? Świetnie. Gwen: Dostajesz dodatkową kasę za bycie chamem? Luka: Ty nie dostaniesz jakiejkolwiek jak się nie postarasz, mała. Gwen zmarszczyła brwi. '' '''Harold:' Brzmi co najmniej niemoralnie... Szepnął do ucha Izzy, która zachichotała cicho. Luka: Aczkolwiek jak chcecie, to możemy sobie pogawędzić. Działa to tylko na WASZĄ niekorzyść. Bynajmniej nie na moją. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Drużyna westchnęła ciężko i wzięła się do pracy. Noah przeglądał instrukcję, a reszta zajęła się składaniem części. Luka: W sumie ubaw jakiś jest. Mruknął do siebie zadowolony. Hala Produkcyjna Łotrów W końcu przed upłynięciem ostatniej minuty, drużyna Łotrów wspólnymi siłami zamontowała silnik w ich sterowcu. Trent z nosem w książce wciąż czegoś szukał. Heahter: '''Dobra, już jest. Trent? Możesz zerknąć czy jest w porządku? '''Trent: Tak, tak. Cały czas patrzę jak tym się w ogóle steruje... Duncan: Co za różnica. Wpierw się wzbijmy w górę, potem będziemy się martwić. Heather: Tak. Musimy działać szybko. Zabrała Justinowi kluczyki i uruchomiła sterowiec. '' '''Heather': Ha! Nic trudnego. Courtney: Wszystko super, Heather. Ale może wpierw pomyślimy jak otworzyć dach, co? W tej samej chwili dach zaczął się otwierać dzięki pomocy Chefa. Heather: Noo...na przykład tak. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Przechodząca obok Lindsay oparła się o jedną z dźwigni. Ta spowodowała wzbijanie się sterowca w górę. Lindsay: Ops... Za sterami usadowił się Duncan. Duncan: Ooo tak, dziecinko! Polatamy sobie. Zatarł ręce i uśmiechnął się. Lightning: Shi-bam! Po wygraną, drużyno Lightninga! Dajesz, stary! Heather: EJ! Duncan: Kierunek, dworzec! Do chłopaka podeszła Courtney z mapą. Courtney: To będzie...w tym kierunku. Wskazała palcem. Sterowiec skierował się w stronę zachodniej części miasta. Hala Produkcyjna Kapeluszników Kapelusznicy uporali się ze swoim silnikiem, aczkolwiek jedna z części sprawiała wrażenie nieco uszkodzonej. Była to ta, która znajdowała się w fazie produkcji, kiedy to puszka lakieru wpadła do mechanizmu. Noah uruchomił mechanizm łodzi podwodnej. '' '''Noah:' Cóż...najwyższa pora startować. Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że silnik wytrzyma... Scott: Nie za fajnie byłoby utonąć. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Łódź powoli zaczynała się zanurzać. Alejandro: Według mapy powinniśmy płynąć na wprost... Noah: Nie ma żadnych skrótów? Alejandro: Lepiej zdajmy się na pewny szlak. Izzy: A może ja poprowadzę? Wszyscy: NIE! Izzy: No weźcie, łódź podwodna to nie autobus! Dworzec Kolejowy Dworzec miał właściwie tylko jedno miejsce odjazdu. Niedaleko stał stalowy most, pod którym płynęła rzeka w rdzawo-miedzianym kolorze. Na torowisku stał ogromny pociąg z blisko trzydziestoma wagonami. Na jednej z dekoracyjnych platform stał Chris wypatrujący czegoś przy pomocy lornetki. Tuż obok niego stał także Chef oraz Luka. '' '''Chris McLean:' Okeej. Sterowiec mozolnie sobie do nas zmierza... Wyciągnął z kieszeni jakieś elektroniczne urządzenie. Chris McLean: A nadajnik w łodzi wskazuje, że Kapelusznicy także się zbliżają...no, ciekawe kto wygra. Luka: Nie rozumiem po co my tu stoimy. Chef: Racja, wolałbym naprawiać autobus. Kiedyś trzeba. Luka: Nie będę siedział po nocy i go naprawiał. Bez przesady. Tymczasem w sterowcu Duncan: Emm...mamy mały problem, Houston. Heahter: Co znowu?! Nie przegramy trzeci raz z rzędu! Duncan: Nie mamy miejsca na lądowanie...trzeba będzie skakać. Heather: Jak to, skakać?! Mamy tu w ogóle jakieś spadochrony? Justin: Jeden...dwa...trzy...raptem trzy. Musimy skakać w parach. A nawet w jednej trójce i dwóch parach. Courtney: Dobra...dobierajmy się! Heahter: Biorę Trenta! Lightning: Ja za to uratuję przepiękną blond panienkę. Lindsay zachichotała. Courtney przewróciła oczyma. Courtney: Tylko nie mówcie mi, że... Justin: ...to nie do końca był szczyt moich marzeń. Duncan: A żebyś wiedział... Tymczasem w łodzi podwodnej Izzy: Pośpiewajmy sobie szanty! Noah: Niech ją ktoś zaknebluje, bo dostaję już rozstroju nerwowego... Coś nagle trzasnęło. Z silnika zaczął wydobywać się dym. Noah: O nie! Alejandro: Awaria?! Jeszcze trochę zostało... Noah: Musimy się wynurzyć i jakoś dopłyniemy...nie możemy się potopić. Alejandro: Szybko, amigo! Pomogę Ci! Ponownie na dworcu Chris McLean: Hę? Co te Łotry robią? Zaczął ponownie patrzeć przez lornetkę. Luka: Jak dla mnie to szykują się do skakania...co się dziwisz. Gdzie mają lądować? Na torach? Chris zmarszczył brwi. '' '''Chris McLean:' Lekkie niedopatrzenie. Ale...jakoś sobie radzą. Chef: Uwaga, zaraz na nas wy... Uczestnicy drużyny Łotrów wylądowali centralnie na Chefie i jego pomocniku. Chef wyczłapał się spod materiału spadochronów. Chris McLean: Więc mamy zwycięzców...wreszcie się udało, co? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Łotrów, którzy także się uwolnili spod spadochronów. Heather: '''Nareszcie! '''Luka: Uh... pozostaje tylko pytanie, gdzie zacumowali ci drudzy frajerzy. Powoli, powoli...do brzegu dobiła łódź Kapeluszników. Wydobywał się gęsty dym. Uczestnicy siedzieli niemalże na „dachu” łodzi. Chris McLean: No, czas najwyższy. Pora na ceremonię, Kapelusznicy! Łotry wreszcie przenocują, lecz...nie w autobusie. A w tymże oto pociągu! Wskazał na pociąg. '' '''Chris McLean': Ma niemalże porównywalne luksusy co autobus, więc nie martwcie się. W końcu musicie dobić swoich rywali, nie? Hehe. Kapelusznicy, wyłazić w wody. Spotykamy się na ceremonii! Duncan: A możemy w końcu ściągnąć z siebie te dziwaczne stroje? Chris McLean: Taak. Hah. Dobrze, że i tak jesteście nagrani. Karciana Ceremonia Uczestnicy Kapeluszników zajęli przygotowane dla nich miejsca, niedaleko pociągu. Na stole, przed każdym leżała karta i długopis. Chris McLean: Witam na waszej pierwszej ceremonii! Wpierw oczywiście niewielkie zasady. Każdy z was tradycyjnie oddaje głos na osobę, którą chce wyrzucić. Osoby, które są bezpieczne otrzymają ode mnie zwykłą kartę do gry z moim wizerunkiem oczywiście, hah. Wszyscy przewrócili oczyma. Noah: Ju...hu. Chris McLean: Każdy na karcie przed sobą zapisze imię osoby, na którą głosuje i...uwaga! Zapisze także imię drugiej osoby, która według niego przyczyniła się najmniej do waszej porażki. Jeśli dana osoba otrzyma przynajmniej połowę głosów otrzymuje Chrisowego Asa, który gwarantuje jej nietykalność na czas jednego z dwóch kolejnych wyzwań. Ta opcja jest nieobowiązkowa. Można też głosować na siebie. Uczestnicy przystąpili do głosowania. Chris zebrał wszystkie głosy i od razu je podliczył. Chris McLean: W porządku. Co do Chrisowego Asa...otrzymuje go Noah. Moje gratulacje. Równe cztery głosy oraz bezpieczeństwo na dzisiejszej ceremonii. Rzucił mu karty. Noah: O, serio? Dzięki.. Chris McLean: Bezpieczna jest także Dawn...Gwen...Scott i Alejandro. Rzucił im karty. '' '''Chris McLean:' Pozostała Izzy, Anna Maria i Harold. Cóż stary, kolejna karta dla Ciebie! Harold: Super! Chris McLean: Izzy udowodniła, że jest nieobliczalna. Anna Maria dzisiaj z kolei zafundowała drużynie przegraną...która odpadnie? Alejandro uniósł zdziwiony brwi. '' '''Chris McLean:' Zepsuty autobus, śpiewanie szant kontra prawie świadoma przegrana...może nawet sabotaż? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Zbliżenie na Izzy i Annę Marię... Chris McLean: Mamy remis! A wiecie co to oznacza? Scott: Że odpadną obie? Chris McLean: Niee. Dość nieprzewidywalnych strat uczestników. O eliminacji zadecyduje kapitan drużyny. Masz pięć minut by ewentualnie naradzić się z niezagrożonymi. Możesz udać się do ostatniego wagonu na przemyślenia. Ktoś chętny jej pomóc? Noah: J... Scott podniósł rękę. Scott: Ja chętnie! Chris McLean: Tylko szybko... Pociąg Dawn: Uh...dlaczego chcesz mi pomóc? Założyła ręce. Scott: Bo Alejandro chce pozbyć Cię funkcji kapitana? Dawn: Domyślam się... Przewróciła oczyma. Dawn: Ale Izzy wszystkich drażni...może nas zabić. Scott: A Anna Maria jest z nim w zmowie. Poza tym dzisiaj nawaliła. Taka okazja, aby rozbić jego sojusz nie nadarzy się za szybko... Dawn: No dobrze. Aż tak nie chcesz, aby dowodził? Scott: Koleś chce dokopać swojej dziewczynie, a przy okazji dzięki sabotażom chce Cię wyrzucić. To on ją popchnął... Dawn otworzyła szeroko oczy. Dawn: To okropne... Mruknęła cicho, kiwając głową z niedowierzania. Dawn: Wszystko specjalnie, bo sobie ubzdurał moje wykopanie?! Nie ma mowy...dziękuję Scott... Scott zbliżył się do dziewczyny i pocałował ją w usta. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Scott: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Uśmiechnął się. Oboje opuścili wagon. Portal Frajerów Scott i Dawn wyszli z wagonu. Chris z założonymi rękoma uśmiechnął się. Chris McLean: Więc kto dzisiaj wyląduje w portalu dla frajerów? Dawn zmarszczyła brwi i wskazała na zagrożoną dziewczynę. Dawn: Izzy...zostajesz z nami. Anna Maria wraca do domu. Anna Maria: Wolicie jakąś psycholkę?! Uh! To podłe! Jeszcze się policzymy, blondyneczko! Spryskała swoje włosy lakierem i dumnie przeszła przez portal natychmiastowo znikając. Chris McLean: Cóż. Kolejna eliminacja za nami. Kapelusznicy mogą udać się w poszukiwaniu noclegu. Jutro czeka nas podróż do cudownego świata kolorowych wstążek i brokatu. Ah, nie mogę się doczekać. Westchnął. Chris McLean: Jak bardzo będzie słit w kolejnym odcinku? Czy Luka i Chef naprawią autobus? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów!!! Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki